Losing Lyoko
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: X.A.N.A. has left Lyoko to wreck havoc in the real world...There's only one way to stop it. possibly a one-shot. Depends on REVIEWS. RR


Losing Lyoko

By: Vanilla Twist

Rating PG-13

Summary: The power of X.A.N.A.. has spread into the real world and the only way to stop it is to seal Lyoko for good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. If I did, my boyfriend wouldn't tell me that it's the dumbest anime ever.

"Jeremy! It's the only way!" Yumi's voice rang through the sounds of the surrounding chaos. "If it keeps spreading, there'll be no way to stop…"

Her voice faded as she was attacked by a cube. Jeremy frowned. It was never supposed to get like this, he and his friends could always control it in Lyoko, but it wasn't Lyoko, this was real. He needed to see Aleita, she would know what to do. He turned from the turmoil before him and ran to the factory.

It was pitch dark inside, as X.A.N.A. had cut all of the electricity for miles. Jeremy made his way to his lab, his laptop underneath his arm. Once he was certain he was safe, he tapped into Lyoko.

"Aleita!" He half-shouted, scanning his map of Lyoko, where was she?

"I'm here Jeremy." A feeble voice answered, not from within the computer, but from outside, in the lab.

"Aleita?" Jeremy asked tentatively. "Where are you?"

"Here, by the scanner." Her voice was weak, exhausted.

He ran to the nearest scanner, and gasped. Aleita was here, her hair was a wild mess and her face was bloody. He reached out to touch her, to be sure she was real. His hand made contact with her arm and she yelped.

"No, please don't touch me." She whispered, a single tear fell from her eye.

"What happened Aleita?" Jeremy asked softly. "How did you get here? What happened to you?"

"X.A.N.A. got in through the scanners. I followed it. I became real, human." She shuddered. "I thought I could handle them myself…This is my fault."

Jeremy gazed at her, trying to make sense of all she had just said. X.A.N.A. had tapped into the scanners and materialized, ready to conquer this world. Aleita never alerted him, he himself hadn't found the flaw in the program.

"Jeremy…" Aleita whispered, wiping some of the blood from her face. "There is a way to fix this."

"NO!" Jeremy shouted.

"It's the only way to rid your world of X.A.N.A. forever. You can still save your friends Jeremy." She whispered, taking his hand softly, sharing with him the image of Odd fighting off three crab-like creatures and Ulrich pinned to a wall by another of X.A.N.A.'s foul creatures.

"But what about you?" Jeremy asked her, near tears. "If I shut down the link to Lyoko, you'll die."

"Jeremy," Aleita began, shutting her swollen eyes. "You and your friends have saved me and Lyoko, so many times. Now it's my turn to save you."

"I'll really miss you Aleita…" Jeremy murmered, tapping into his laptop again.

"Jeremy, hurry…Yumi is down!" Aleita cried out.

"Goodbye Aleita." Jeremy whispered, letting his tears fall. There was a loud, angry HISS, as Jeremy closed the scanner's link.

He stood back and watched, fascinated as a golden light emitted from the scanner, pulling X.A.N.A. and its monsters back into Lyoko, for the final time. After what seemed like an eternity the light faded and Jeremy was thrown into darkness.

"I love you, Aleita." Jeremy whispered, before he turned on his heel and fled the lab.

Outside, everything was a mess, trees were upturned, cars crushed and even a few people were lying in the streets, some moving, most not.

Jeremy walked quickly through the rubble that was once a fine boarding school, hoping to find any sign of his friends. There was a faint barking sound in the distance and Jeremy followed it with a heavy heart. Sure enough it was Kiwi, clawing at a fallen board.

Jeremy ran to the dog and saw one of Odd's trainers poking out form underneath. Something awakened within Jeremy at the sight of his friend's feet. He found a strength he never new he possessed as her tore the heavy board off Odd. High on his own adrenaline, he fell to his knees beside Odd.

"Odd! Odd!" He shouted feeling for a pulse. His pulse was relatively strong, Jeremy grew hopeful. "Please Odd get up!"

Kiwi began licking the boy's face. Odd's eyes cracked open slowly.

"Thank God." Jeremy muttered. "Odd, do you hear me? What hurts Odd?"

Odd pointed to his arm, which was twisted completely around, backwards.

"Alright," Jeremy muttered looking away from the sight of his pained friend. "I'm going to find Ulrich and Yumi. Kiwi, watch over him."

He turned to leave but found he couldn't as Odd's had grabbed his leg with his good hand.

"I'll be right back Odd." Jeremy said, looking down to his friend.

Odd shook his head, and mouthed "Yumi", pointing to near the big tree, the only thing left standing.

"Alright." Jeremy whispered and he ran in that direction.

Jeremy rushed over to find Yumi, sitting at the stem of the tree. Her eyes were wide at the sight of Jeremy.

"You did it." She whispered, gazing up at him. "Lyoko is gone forever."

"Yes." Jeremy said softly.

Her eyes began to mist over. "Where're Odd and Ulrich?"

"Odd's over there." Jeremy said, pointing to the place where Kiwi stood protectively watching her boy.

"And Ulrich?" She pressed, dangerously close to tears.

Jeremy averted his eyes. "I don't know."

A strangled sob escaped the raven-haired girl's throat.

"We have to find him!" She sobbed crawling around on the floor, away from her hiding spot, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"Yumi, wait." He ordered, pushing her back gently. "You're hurt."

She pulled up her shirt to show a long but thankfully shallow gash across her stomach.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "We have to find Ulrich."

Jeremy nodded, deciding not to argue with her in this state. He helped her to stand and the two of them walked off, very slowly.

They hadn't walked very far when they heard a boy crying in the distance.

"Sissy!" It moaned, full of pain. "No!"

They turned to find a brown haired boy kneeling beside the body of the girl they most hated. Sissy's hair lay in soft waves around her face, she looked like an angel, and even Yumi was saddened at the sight.

"NO!" The voice boy cried again.

A gust of wind blew the hair from his face, and Jeremy gasped, the boy crying as though he had lost his beloved was Ulrich.

An ambulance sounded in the distance. Jeremy gently tugged on Yumi's hand to pull her away, towards Odd but she wouldn't go. She dropped to her knees beside the sobbing Ulrich and joined him in his tears, pulling him to her for comfort.

"She died for me." Ulrich cried into Yumi's shoulder. "The monster was going to kill me and she jumped in the way to kill it, but it killed her."

"Shhh." Yumi soothed though her own salty tears were falling into his mussed hair.

"I feel so awful." Ulrich cried harder. "I could have been so much nicer."

"Shhhh." Yumi whispered. "I know."

"I love you Yumi." He murmered, through his sobs. "I want you to know that now."

Yumi stiffened suddenly. "You don't mean that?"

"I do." Ulrich cried.

Jeremy left the pair to their own warped sense of comfort to return to Odd.

There was an ambulance there and he could see Odd being lifted onto a stretcher. As he neared Odd saw him and motioned for him to take Kiwi.

"I'll watch her." Jeremy said, picking up the little dog and carrying her with him.

Jeremy walked, back to the tree where he had found Yumi and lay down amongst the branches. It was over now, he knew. The chapter of his life that Lyoko had written for him had come to a violent and sudden close.

He didn't know how things would be now, but he did know one thing. When he shut down his link to Lyoko, a part of him was shut down also. He began to feel hurt all over, starting from his heart and spreading through his body.

"Aleita." He whispered the name softly, and the pain worsened. "Aleita."

Author's Note:

First things first, be kind, this is my first fanfic of anything other than Harry Potter.

Next, this is MY story, I don't own the Code: Lyoko stuff, but I did write it therefore it is my baby, please don't flame me because you don't like angst or because I had the people all out of character. In extreme situations, EVERYONE is out of character.

Thirdly, I do not watch the show religiously, so I apologize if I used anything wrong. However I do watch it enough to know what is going on.

Lastly, I'm sorry if the story sucked, honesty, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that its not too painful to read. Please review with your honest opinions and again if you must flame, be constructive. Tell me what to do for future references so that I can make it better.

Happy Reading and Reviewing!

Vanilla Twist


End file.
